Typically during a golf shot, energy may be transferred from the club head of a golf club to the golf ball. Several factors including initial velocity, backspin rate, and launch angle may affect the flight of the golf ball (i.e., ball flight). In addition to club head speed, club head shape and structure may affect the initial velocity, the spin rate, and/or the launch angle of the golf ball. The initial velocity of the golf ball may be a function of the club head speed at impact between the club head and the golf ball. With all other factors held constant, a higher initial ball velocity may result in the golf ball traveling farther.
The physical geometry and structure of the club head may define a loft angle (e.g., club loft). In particular, the loft angle may be an angle between a front end plane and a loft plane (e.g., a plane parallel to the club face). When the club head impacts the golf ball, spin may be imparted on the golf ball. Ball flight and flight distance of the golf ball may vary based on the spin imparted by the club head. For example, a club head with a relatively higher loft angle may impart a relatively higher ball flight but may provide a relatively shorter flight distance. In contrast, a club head with a relatively lower loft angle may provide a relatively farther flight distance but impart a relatively lower ball flight. Thus, a set of golf clubs may include a progression of loft angles to provide an individual with a range of ball flights and flight distances.